Only You
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: It was only just proof of how much he accepted her, but he didn't expect it to be the biggest moment of his life. BRICKOLI ONE-SHOT REQUESTED BY XXMOONLIGHT AURAXX


**Hey people! How's it going? Yeah, it's been a while. I'm gonna be writing a one-shot that was requested by XxMoonlight AuraXx and it's gonna be Brickoli this time! I hope you guys enjoy this and I just want to say to XxMoonlight AuraXx, thank you SOOOO much for being patient and I am so sorry for the wait!**

...

As Disgust woke up, seeing the sky of Riley's mind change from midnight black to daylight blue, she yawned tiredly, not wanting to leave her comfy bed, and got up to start the day. It should be like any day, or at least Disgust thought it was.

The first thing she heard was Joy's annoying accordion playing. Disgust sighed typically and got herself ready. And of course, because of how long she takes to get prepared, she was the last one at the console.

"Hey Disgust!" Joy beamed, with her usual greeting. "Things are going great so far! Oatmeal for breakfast is a great way to start the day!"

Disgust didn't say anything and just grinned at the screen, showing Riley eating her delectable breakfast. Disgust pressed a button, making the console turn green.

"Why does it have to be Monday?" Riley groaned to herself. A green memory rolled into Headquarters, giving Disgust a pleased look.

Riley finished all her oatmeal and got ready for school. With a blue jacket and skinny jeans, she, according to Disgust, looked "glam" today.

"Wow Disgust, you're pretty greedy today, aren't you?" Joy chuckled.

"Someone just needs to care for her girl," Disgust said triumphantly. She heard Anger snicker, making her glare at him.

"What?" Anger asked.

"Oh yeah, like I didn't hear you smirk at me," Disgust said looking annoyed.

"Wha-? No! That wasn't _at_ you, I was just...tolerated by what you said there," Anger said truthfully. They started to walk away from the console so they talk with only each other.

Disgust gave him a _why-should-I-believe-you_ look.

"Oh, you don't believe that I accept you, eh?" Anger said. "Well, I can give you as much proof as I can, even if it costs me my life." Anger accidentally said that last part. He covered his mouth and cursed to himself.

"Pfft, why would I want to kill you when you're someone Riley needs?" Disgust asked. "But I would like a little proof."

"You want proof? I'll give you proof!" Anger said loudly. "We are gonna leave for Fashion Island the minute Riley goes to sleep."

Disgust just stared at him. "You're kidding?"

"Nope," Anger said. "You wanted proof."

Disgust raised her eyebrows. "Hmph. I guess you aren't so bad. But...you want to go to Fashion Island? With _me?_ "

"Yep, only you," Anger nodded. "I mean, what's a night of shopping gonna do to me?"

Disgust showed Anger a satisfied smile. "Let's do it."

...

After going through a rough and hard Monday, it was finally the night. Disgust and Anger were seen walking through Riley's most beautiful and fanciest island: Fashion Island. Disgust looked around the island in awe, not knowing what to do first.

"Hey, this isn't your first time here, you know," Anger said, annoyed by Disgust's awed look.

"I know, but it feels like it is every time to go here," Disgust smiled genuinely.

"Well, let's just get this over with," Anger sighed. "What do you want to do?" He didn't need to ask that because Disgust was running straight to the fashion store, ready for a shopping spree.

Disgust was looking all around the store, with lots of colorful and fashionable dresses. This shop was definitely for female models because Anger looked like he was the only guy in this store. There were a ton of cute girls in this store, squealing at the designs of the dresses. Anger had to walk around the store over and over again. Disgust definitely liked looking at the same dresses again and again. Like he expected, Anger was bored, but this was for Disgust, so he had to be patient.

And that's something he's not good at.

He heard himself sigh and Disgust looked at him. For the first time ever, she looked like she felt bad for him. All of these times where these two fought and argued, Disgust has never been guilty for Anger. Anger raised his eyebrows.

"Look," Disgust said looking down. "You don't have to be here. You can leave if you want. It doesn't really matter to me. I usually forget that you're here." Disgust sighed. "I don't think I've ever felt this way before. I mean, you actually want to take me to Fashion Island and...pfft, I never even hear anyone else ask me that." Disgust sighed a bit louder. "I guess it's basically because no one likes me."

Anger's eyes widened. Disgust had the most hurtful look ever and for some reason, Anger felt awful. It was a bit true: she doesn't really get along with any of her co-workers. Even Sadness doesn't really talk to her much.

"Hey, listen, I have that same problem," Anger said trying to sound as comforting as possible. "Because of how short-tempered I am, people usually try to annoy me. Well, most of them actually. I mean, you're the last person that would ever annoy me."

Disgust looked like she didn't believe him. "Are you kidding? I insult you every freaking day! How could I be the least annoying person to you? What about Sadness? Or Joy?"

"Pfft, _Joy?_ I'd rather listen to the gum commercial than be with her," Anger rolled his eyes, exaggerating a bit on the gum commercial part. "And Sadness, well, I don't even know if me and her will have a conversation together."

"Yeah, I go through that with her sometimes," Disgust said. "I waved at her and she didn't wave back."

"I guess she's not a waving person," Anger shrugged. "Anyway, don't think that people don't like you. I'm the worst at sympathy, believe me, but look at you. You're still here, taking care of Riley, being that sassy fashionista that I know. I mean, you're not that bad of an emotion." Anger grinned.

Disgust shyly grinned back. "Wow, that was the best sympathy I've heard in my life." Her smile faded. "My first one actually." Disgust looked like she had tears filling her eyes, because of how watery they looked.

"You alright?" Anger asked with a bit of concern.

Disgust sniffled and shook her head. A tear slowly ran her cheek. "Anger...when will people ever like me again..." That was when she let it all out. Her sobbing was quiet and soft. If this wasn't so serious, Anger wouldn't do anything. But the minute she started crying, he scooted up to her and touched her shoulder. He never liked being touchy-feely with anyone, but this was the moment when Anger was needed. He started to massage said shoulder. It wasn;t the best way to make her feel better, but hey, at least he was trying.

"Thanks..." Disgust mumbled still sobbing. Anger took her out of the store so no one can hear the sobbing. They want to the side of the store.

"Hey, don't cry, okay?" Anger said, clutching her shoulders. "I don't like seeing you like this. I don't want you to cry, okay?"

Disgust looked at Anger. Her makeup was a mess! It made her look like a goth. "I'm sorry...it's just...no one-"

"Stop saying that no one likes you, okay?" Anger said a little impatient. He started to do a bit of a confession. " _I_ like you. I like you as a friend. Even when we've had our ups and downs, I've never hated you."

Disgust sniffled one last time. She wiped her tears and her ruined mascara and gave him a small smile. "I've never hated you either," she said. "Thank you." She took a big breath. "Wow. I can't believe I cried in that store. I probably looked weird in there."

"You've never looked weird to me," Anger flirted.

Disgust playfully glared at me. "Alright Mr. Nice Guy, now you're suddenly all sweet to me?"

"Hey, like I said, I'm giving you proof," Anger crossed his arms.

"You've given me enough proof," Disgust grinned. "And if you don't believe me..." Disgust smirked at him and clung onto him, kissing him fully on the lips. Anger's eyes widened, as he blushed madly. Disgust started a _kiss._

 _On the lips._

Anger put his hands on Disgust's back and let her kiss him. She stopped the kiss and said, "Thanks, brick head."

Anger, after wondering what in the world just happened, nodded and chuckled. "My pleasure, cone nose."

Disgust smirked and nudged him. Anger gave her a bigger smirk and this time, he was the one who clung onto Disgust and kissed her on the lips. Now it was Disgust who was blushing madly and her emerald green eyes widening.

Anger stopped the kiss. "Well...I guess we're a thing, huh?"

Disgust snickered at him. "You bet."

They walked all around Fashion Island, looking all around it with pleasure. But for rest of the night, Anger had the best time ever with the girl who was now the love of his life.

...

 **Yayyy! I did this in one day! I can't believe I got this done! I'm actually pretty proud with myself! So anyway, thank you guys so much for reading this and make sure you fave, follow, and review! I would appreciate that and once again, this was requested by XxMoonlight AuraXx! I hope you enjoy this and I'll see you guys on my sequel of Life After Death! Toodles! :)**


End file.
